Wing Brother
by Pickelist
Summary: What if Dark was Rin's older brother? Two years after the Vatican opened a Gehenna Gate in a failed attempt to destroy Gehenna forever, Rin is faced with a problem that nearly destroyed him once before. However, it seems like a certain winged someone might be able to help. Now Rin must learn to control his full power while his new mentor tries to protect them from old enemies.
1. This is a Problem

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_It's been about two years since the Vatican opened up a giant Gehenna Gate in an attempt to destroy Gehenna forever. Even before that, the Vatican arrested me after my sword broke and my power consumed me. Once I thought back, I noticed that there were warning signs foretelling that my sword would break. Now, I am seeing them again._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Rin's POV**

"Yukio, I think I have a problem," I ran up to my brother, who was engaged in his work. He started to mumble something, but the look on my face must have convinced him that my problem was worth interrupting him, "Rin, what happened?"

In response, I held up my sheathed sword and surround myself in flames. Not only that, but I also willed myself into my full demon form. He gasped, "But your sword..?"

I let go of my power. "Remember that one time in the forest? You know when Amaimon attacked us?" His expression told me he did. Of course he did, how could anyone forget? Not only was the entire forest engulfed in blue flames, but.._No, not now Rin. Focus!_ I took a deep breath, "I think that it's happening again."

"How do you know?" Yukio's voice grew sharp, "Rin, you're just paranoid." _Oh no, I thought he would listen._ However, as I examined his expression, I realized he believed me. He was just as much trying to convince himself that it wasn't true as he was trying to convince me. "Yukio, we have to do something about it." My voice seemed resigned.

"How do you know?" His voice cracked.

"Before the…sword broke last time, I could use my powers without the sword. I could change to a demon even when the sword was sheathed and across the room." I took another deep breath, "But before that, and since, I haven't be able to."

"What can we do?" Yukio asked, "Here let me see it," and he reached for the sword. I gave it to him and stepped back. He slowly swung the sword out of the sheath, and at the same time I felt demonic power hit me full force. Sometimes, the power came out of the sword pretty quickly but it's never hit me that hard before. I sunk to the floor, crosslegged and holding my head. "Rin!" I heard Yukio shout my name, but I couldn't respond. Then, I felt him tug my tail, hard. It hurt but all my power went out of me, almost as quickly as it had come.

With my mind still muddled, it took me a second to realize he was still holding my tail. "I'm okay now, could you please let go?" I asked, weakly.

"Sorry!" He let go immediately, and almost instantly a weight lifted off my chest. I hate having a weak point like my tail. I shook my head, still trying to think clearly. "Are you okay?" Yukio was sitting directly in front of me. now.

"Think so. That was really odd." I mumbled.

"What happened?" now my brother sounded like a interrogator.

"That also happened a couple times before the sword broke. When you unsheathed the sword, my power hit me all at once." I looked up and gave him a stupid grin, "I am quite powerful, dear brother." My smile faded, "When that happens, I can't control it. Too many flames and not enough warning, I guess. Thanks for stopping it." I regained my smile.

"How do we stop that from happening?" Yukio was not smiling.

I shrugged, "Beats me." My expression turned gloomy, "Thank goodness that happened right now and not later. That could have been really bad."

Yukio nodded, "Yes, it could have. We have to ask for help, Rin. Until we figure this out, do NOT draw Kurikara. We don't want your flames to get out of control."

I nodded, "I don't need the sword, I can summon most of my power on my own."

Yukio paused in thought, "Try not to do that either. It might be damaging the sword."

"I never thought about that. Yukio, who do you plan to ask for help? The only ones I can think of who might know of this sort of thing are ah… not anyone or anything I would ask for help."

Yukio smiled, "Actually, I do know someone. Mephisto."

"How could he help?"

Yukio was surprised, "Seriously Rin, I don't know how you can be so dense sometimes. He's not only the headmaster of a college for exorcists, but…" Yukio gave a rare reckless grin, "he's also our older brother."

"WHAT?!"


	2. Purple

**Sorry for taking so long and thanks to the people who commented. I appreciate it. :)**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Rin's POV**

"And what makes you think I would be able to help?" Mephisto was not even paying attention.

"Because you are also a son of Satan and you run a college for exorcists," Yukio's voice was tight with suppressed anger. Apparently, he had noticed Mephisto's inattention as well, and he wasn't tolerating it much better than I was, "And you put Rin's power in Kurikara in the first place, didn't you?"

"Wait a minute, you did?" I asked just as Mephisto asked, "Wait a minute, how do you know that?" Yukio didn't answer. Instead he gave Mephisto a look that said, "Are you sure you want to know?"

Eventually, Mephisto sighed, "I actually don't know much about the sword. The Vatican would know much more about the demon swords than I would." He paused for a moment and chuckled, probably at the horrified looks on both of our faces, "But I doubt you would want to go to them for help, right?"

"So it's hopeless?" I asked, resigned. I had honestly seen this coming ever since what happened in the forest, but I hadn't known it would happen again so soon.

"Now, I never said that. I know a guy, well a demon, who found himself in a similar situation," Mephisto stopped and let that sink in.

"Really?" Yukio asked, "Can we speak to him?"

"Hmm, he is a difficult one to find, but if you will let him into the college, I'll see if I can get in touch with him."

"Wait, is he okay to have around? He won't attack anyone?" Yukio asked.

"Probably not," Mephisto smiled.

"Well, might as well try, right?" I grinned, too.

**Two Days Later**

"He said that we were gonna have to find a way to hide this demon. Got any ideas, Yukio?" I asked.

"I hope we can just say that he is helping you master your power."

"Remember what happened when they figured out what I was? And I was their friend, so no telling what they'll think of a new demon they've never met." I didn't want to risk anyone going after this new demon. There was no telling how powerful he'd be. Or how willing he was to injure people.

"Hmm, what if we tried to just pass him off as a new student?"

"They aren't stupid, Yukio, they'll see right through it, especially if he is hanging out with me very much. And we don't even know what he looks like, he might be too obvious to hide like that. We were lucky I only have a tail." I stopped to think, "Maybe he could help you master your power, too."

Yukio shook his head, "Too weak, I haven't even been able to summon up a little flame, much less anything I need to keep under control. And besides, you could teach me couldn't you?"

I blinked, "Of course, if you ever have any flare ups, come to me." I smirked at him, happy to have any power over my competent younger brother. My happiness died in about two seconds, fading into boredom. I sighed and shifted, "When did Mephisto say he would get here? And what was his name, again?"

"Didn't say his name, but he should be here anytime."

"Speaking of which, what is that?" I asked, pointing toward the sky. I saw a dark figure, much too large to be a bird, circling high above the school.

"Little bit of flame?" Yukio suggested, "So he can see us." I nodded and held up my hand, bathed in cool, blue fire. The flying figure turned toward us and it became clear that it was a human with huge black wings. He gently glided down to us, and I doused my flame. The first thing I noticed, other than his wings, was his wild purple hair and large, violet eyes. None of us really spoke at first, too absorbed in staring each other down.

The stranger spoke first, "Are you the ones Mephisto told me about? Rin and Yukio?"

"Yeah, I'm Yukio. This is my brother, Rin. Are you the one Mephisto sent to help us?"

"I guess so," the stranger smiled, "My name is Dark. The thing about Mephisto is, he didn't tell me anything, just to look for you guys. What exactly do you need and what's in it for me?"

"Well, my power's sealed in this sword," I held up Kurikara, "and the sword is kind of breaking. Mephisto said you had been in a similar situation."

"Oh…" he paused, "I'm a sucker for a sob story, kid. Perhaps we can help each other out a little here, hmm?"

"What do you mean?" Yukio asked suspiciously.

"Well, Mephisto is in charge of what sons of Satan can stay in Assiah. Maybe you could put in a good word for me?"

"Sure," I said. Yukio glared at me.

"Excellent!" Dark grinned, "Now, may I see your sword?"

Yukio watched him warily as I slowly handed over my sword. Before I could warn him about my flames, he unsheathed my sword. However, instead of a mini explosion (like last time), the flames were very weak and seemed drawn toward Dark. He opened his wings and his feathers began to glow purple. The blue fire turned a similar purple color.

"Woah," he said, "you have a lot of power in this little sword, huh? Well, you are right. It does seem like it is beginning to break." He slipped it back into the sheath and handed it back to me.

"How did you…" I pointed at the still-burning purple flames on the ground.

"Well, you didn't think you were the only one who could wield daddy's flames, did you? Mine are just unique," he said. "So, where will I be staying?"

I thought a minute, "How about you stay in the same dorm as us?"

"Rin, what are you doing?" Yukio growled.

"It's perfect, no one's there but us. What could possibly happen?"


	3. How Bad Could It Be?

**School started a couple days ago, so that might mean I update more often, cuz I now have eight hours to sit and think of what to do with my story. :) Thank you Phantom the Master Thief, your comment made my day. Also thanks to Ern Estine 13624, Black Kaitou, and Miqu for the comments. Comments always make me really happy. I'm really sorry for being so slow.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Rin's POV**

"This is a pretty big dorm," said Dark, "and it's all empty?" I nodded. "Awesome," he grinned. With that, he leaped into the air and soared up to the roof.

"You know we can't fly right?" I heard Yukio mumble. I chuckled and headed toward our room.

By the time we got there, Dark was already laying on my bed looking bored. "You guys really need to grow some wings, it makes everything so much faster." he said twirling something in his hand, "So what now?"

"I don't know. I thought you would tell us," Yukio responded.

"Oh, you mean with the sword, right? I meant in general." Dark turned to me, "I can help you be permanently independent from your sword, but it is not all that...not all that pleasant for either of us. Or anyone in general."

"What do you mean by that?" Yukio growled just as I asked, "Permanently independent? So I won't need it anymore?"

Dark ignored Yukio entirely, "Well, yeah. You won't need the sword anymore. Do you know how it works?" I shook my head. "The sword acts as a Gehenna portal and when you unsheathe it, the portal opens and you can access your power. However, you can't handle your full power and it would overwhelm you, so the sword only lets a little bit of your power seep through."

I thought about that for a moment, but the whole thing kind of seemed over my head. Yukio responded instead, "Yeah, that all makes sense."

Dark nodded to him but still responded to me, "The sword has cracked before, right? It seemed like it, so I guess you have felt what happens if you are hit with all that power. When a similar thing happened to me, I went insane for a while and you are quite a bit more powerful than I am, so yeah. In fact, that's sort of what happens when you draw your sword now. When you get that little explosion? Yeah, that's about half of your power all at once."

"How did you know my sword has cracked before?" I asked.

"That's the only question you come up with?" Dark laughed, "You kind of remind me of an old friend. To answer your question, I consider that sword a work of art, and I am an expert on art. Also, the fact that you knew it was breaking was kind of a give away."

"Oh, so what are we gonna do about the sword?" I asked.

"Currently, I say we do nothing. Like I said, the solution to your problem is not very appealing and I would wait until the last moment. I can't really tell how fast the sword is breaking but it should be okay as long as you don't draw it. Find another sword to fight with. I'd guess you can draw on your power without drawing the sword, right?" I nodded, "The portal is stuck slightly open so you can draw that power through anytime."

"How do you fix this?" Yukio asked, "And how bad could it be?"

Dark narrowed his eyes. "What is the worst thing that can possibly happen to him?" Dark asked Yukio.

I whispered my answer instead, "Being dragged into Gehenna." I shuddered, remembering when I first realized my demonic power and nearly ended up in Gehenna. That was not a good day. Yukio gave me a sympathetic look. I don't remember if I told him much about that day, but he could probably guess.

Dark just kind of stared at me, "Well then, you are probably not gonna like my solution."


	4. A Mission

**Well, look who else decided to join the party :) Usually the point of view is gonna be Rin's but I'm gonna switch to someone else every now and then. Also I apologize for the plot being slow, everyone just kinda wants to stand around and talk, lol.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Krad's POV**

I felt a chill up my spine and I could sense a distinct presence far to the west..

_Could it be..? Surely not, surely he has the common sense to stay away… right?_

I grinned. _Well, here I was thinking I wouldn't get another chance._

I shoved my long blonde hair out of my face and swerved toward the presence. _He's gonna regret coming back._

My white wings beat a little faster at the thought and I sped toward my old enemy.

**Yukio's POV**

Mephisto had called the entire class to his office, including me.

"I have a mission for you all. There seems to be a demon hiding out in the forest behind the school and I need someone to get rid of it." Mephisto said.

"Wait, why all of us, then? Surely even just a couple of us could handle one higher level demon?" Bon asked.

"Well, because when I say higher level demon, I mean one HIGH level demon. None of you would even stand a chance on your own. Except maybe you," he pointed at Rin, "But there is no way I'm gonna send you off by yourself, so the rest of you get in on the fun too!" Rin huffed, obviously annoyed. Mephisto smiled at us, "Well, get packed everyone, you leave tomorrow. Ta-ta." And with that, we were dismissed. As we filed back into the hallway and towards our rooms, no one spoke. Knowing Mephisto, Satan himself was probably waiting for us. Add that to a particularly bad memory that forest holds for all of us…

**Rin's POV**

When I got back to my room, Dark was waiting for my. "So into the forest, huh?" he said.

"Yeah, any idea what he's got waiting for us?" I asked.

"You never know with Mephisto." He replied.

"Dark, Mephisto said that you were in a similar situation as I am." I said slowly. Dark didn't answer. Instead he just stared at me with that intense violet gaze.

"What's your story?" I asked. It seemed that everyone in my life had a story, and judging by his comment by Gehenna, we'll need to trust each other to survive. It seems like it would be best if we knew a little bit about each other.

Dark seemed to agree, because he sighed. "Well," he began...


	5. Old Friends

**I'm really sorry this took FOREVER. I couldn't figure out how to write this chapter and if it gets updated in the future, don't be surprised. Thanks for the favorites and the reviews, guys. I'm glad ya'll are enjoying it so far.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…"There was a man, an artist who was legendary for pieces that seemed to come alive," Dark continued. I gave him a funny look, unsure of how this had anything to with Dark. He smiled in a "you asked" kind of way and pushed on with his story, "However, this was not good enough for him. He began to use rituals to give his artwork real power, but this too fell short of his ambitions. Eventually, he decided he wanted to bond a demon and an angel to his greatest creation, the ultimate representation of light and darkness. The trick was how to do that, since that kind of knowledge is not readily available to humans." _So that's the connection, _I thought to myself, _but can a mortal man really have that much power over the forces of Heaven and Hell?_

"I'm still not quite sure how he found the info, and I never felt the need to ask him. Regardless, he ensnared a young angel and me in his little trap. But, there was a slight problem," He gave a sly grin. "While the ritual was being performed, it was interrupted by a thief attempting to steal the new artwork. The angel and I had already been ensnared and lightly bonded to the artwork, but when the ritual was interrupted, we were accidentally bonded to the two men. We were stuck sharing the bodies of their descendants for, ehhh….. 3000 years?" He said that as a question and tilted his head back, as if trying to remember, "Yeah, about 3000." My mind went kind of numb at the number. _Three thousand? But he looks and acts like he's only a couple years older than me! _"The angel and I were also bond together, forced to struggle with each other for forever. Well…" Dark paused, "maybe not forced. We didn't really like each other all that much."

"A couple hundred years ago, I broke the bond. I hadn't even realized what I did, and I don't think I could've done it again even if I tried," he laughed. "Anyway, when the bond was broken, I was sent straight to Gehenna." He stopped and waited for a reaction. I was speechless. _I guess I must be a lot luckier than I first imagined. _I had always counted myself as at least a little bit lucky. I mean, I had my brother, I had my friends, I was free, and I was alive. _I know for a fact most of that was skill, but a little luck never hurt anyone. At least I wasn't randomly chosen to be trapped with an angel for eternity. That could not have been fun._

"Whatever happened to the angel?" I asked. _If Dark was thrown into Gehenna, where do angels go?_

"He probably ended up in Alae," Dark spoke the word carefully, as if he hadn't said it in a long time. He saw my blank look and explained, "I guess they only teach ya about Gehenna and Assiah, huh? Alae is where angels live, just like we live in Gehenna."

"Alae?"

"Yeah, I've seen glimpses of it. It's a crazy place; it's almost like a hall of mirrors, leaving you unable to tell what is real and what is just a reflection. Give Gehenna some credit: at least you know what you're looking at is real."

"I've never been anywhere but Assiah," I confessed. Dark laughed, "You don't have to tell me your story, every demon already knows it." I stared at him. "You're kind of famous in Gehenna. Most of us aren't all that big of fans of ahh… the leadership there." He chuckled, "You and your brother stood up to him and gave him a good beating. And with you being so young… many of us are impressed."

"So I'm famous?" I asked, getting excited.

He laughed, "I guess it depends who you ask." He blinked and suddenly asked, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for tomorrow? You guys are leaving first thing in the morning."

I realized that it was almost 9:00 pm. I started to jog out of the room to find Yukio, but stopped at the doorway and turned back to face Dark. His head was tilted back, and he had an expression looked full of sorrow and reminiscing, perhaps of an old friend. I murmured a thank you. After a pause, I added, "Will you be coming along tomorrow?" He looked at me and his sly grin instantly answered my question. He said only, "I will stay out of sight." I smiled, happy to have him along, and left. I didn't know why, but the other demon seemed so affable, so charismatic. It was hard not to like him.

**Dark's POV**

I left Rin's room, but paused to stare down the hallway after him. I sighed, _I didn't mean for you to get mixed up in this. You've been through enough already. _I turned away, heading back to my room, focusing on the little white speck in the back of my mind. _Soon, old friend. Soon you'll get that rematch you've been wanting._


End file.
